ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Play-Date (Avengers Unleashed)
Play-Date is the 12th episode of Season 3 of Avengers Unleashed. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker *** Jocasta ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson *** Light Phoenix ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Hulk / Bruce Banner * Avengers Academy ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan Supporting Characters * Mockingbird / Barbara "Bobbi" Morse * X-Men ** Wolverine / Logan ** Iceman / Bobby Drake Antagonists * Arcade (first appearance) Other Characters * Cassie Lang * Rocket Raccoon (hologram only) * Mister Fantastic (mentioned only) Premise Arcade invades the Avengers Mansion, captures and turns Iron Man, Ms. Marvel, Black Widow, Hulk, Captain America, Mockingbird, Wolverine, Wasp, Ant-Man, and Hawkeye into players for an Avengers video game. While the Avengers work their way of the game, Captain Marvel, Spider-Man and Phoenix Princess battle an army of monsters who came from Arcade's game. Plot The episode starts off at the meeting room in Avengers Mansion with Ms. Marvel playing an online fighting videogame called "Avengers Fighters 2" as she is playing against Iceman online until she gets to help the Avengers (Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Wasp, Ant-Man, Captain America and Hulk), Wolverine and Mockingbird when the mansion is being attacked by an army of toy robots. Right after the heroes defeat the robots, they end up hit by teleportation beams coming from one of the robots, which is ready saying: "Game on.". The heroes find themselves trapped in a virtual reality dimension based on the game Ms. Marvel and Iceman was playing. The mastermind behind the trap turns out to be Arcade, who is planning to host a new game with the superheroes as playable characters. Arcade has his robot drones insert small electronic devices to control their motor functions. Meanwhile, Spider-Man, Phoenix Princess, Iceman and Captain Marvel reach the Avengers Mansion to investigate the incident. Jocasta analyses the destroyed robots and discovers prototypes of the Space and Reality Stones within them and learns of Arcade's schemes. Noticing that the prototypes are unstable, they set out to chase Arcade's main computer (where their allies and teammates are trapped in) and apprehend him. Later, Arcade forces Iron Man and Captain America to fight against each other while the others are forced to sit down and watch. Taking up the lessons Mister Fantastic taught her beforeSet after the ending of ''Crystal Blue Persuasion'', Ms. Marvel discreetly manipulates the size and shape of her body to do some small sabotage on the devices controlling her. Just as Iron Man is near to win, Ms. Marvel frees herself and starts wreaking havoc in the area, damaging the core controller of Arcade's devices and freeing the others as well in the progress. The heroes manage to battle their way out of the game while Arcade manages to "change the game's rules" by spawning monsters and digital replicas of supervillains. Back in the real world, Spider-Man, Phoenix Princess, Iceman and Captain Marvel manage to track Arcade's hideout. Suddenly, they are surrounded by monsters coming from Arcade's game due to a malfunction even Arcade himself did not expect from his machines. The monsters begin to wreak havoc on both Arcade's lair and the nearby town as Spider-Man, Iceman and Captain Marvel work to hold them off and Phoenix Princess goes on to connect Jocasta to the mother computer in Arcade's laboratory. With help from Jocasta and FRIDAY, the heroes eventually escape from the game and help the others defeat the monsters while Hulk and Captain Marvel destroy the core of the facility. Enraged with the failure of his plans, Arcade dons an giant robot suit and tries to attack the Avengers, only for Ms. Marvel to grow into gigantic portions and defeat him. Just then, the monsters begin to chase after Arcade until they disappear and Arcade himself is taken to the Vault. To ensure Arcade will not escape again, Iceman claims that they need to give Arcade a game to play. Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel come with one they play in their off-time: " ". Wolverine and Captain America watch Arcade in his cell as he plays the game. His choices soon come to life in holographic form, with some becoming terrifying for him much to Logan's satisfying amusement. Voice Cast * Scott Porter as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Jennifer Hale as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers, F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Colleen Villard as Wasp / Janet Van Dyne * Laura Bailey as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Tara Strong as Jocasta, Cassie Lang * Crispin Freeman as Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Troy Baker as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Kath Soucie as Mockingbird / Barbara "Bobbi" Morse * Yuri Lowenthal as Iceman / Bobby Drake * Steven Blum as Wolverine / Logan * Quinton Flynn as Arcade Notes * The plot of this episode is similar to a Justice League: Action episode with the same name. * The small electronic devices Arcade uses to control the Avengers have the faces of Green Goblin from The Spectacular Spider-Man. * The ending is similar to the climax of "A Journey's End?" The eight and final episode of the first season of Minecraft: Story Mode. Transcript * Main Article: Play-Date (Avengers Unleashed)/Transcript References Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Avengers Unleashed Category:Episodes Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Animation Category:Iago PUC's ideas